Power of Sia
by Siakitty
Summary: You think the ninja turtles origin stops a the ooze right. Well, you never met Sia.


The Power of Sia

Ch: 1

"Master Splinter?" a young mutant ninja Siamese cat said coming out of the shadows. "Yes Sia, come in." Splinter said looking ahead. Sia stepped forward looking into the small cradle holding the baby ninja turtles. She looked at Master Splinter who nodded. She stood on the tip of her paws to look into the cradle. "Little Leonardo," Sia began. "I give you the power of water. You can make large bodies of water bow to your feet," Sia said lifting her paw as blue sparks of magic came from her claws and landing on Leo's head. She stepped over slightly so she stood in front of Raph. "Oh, Raphael, I give you the power of fire. You can burn towns to the ground without even trying, but can also show the warmth in your heart," Sia said as red sparkles came from her claws which lands on Raph's face. He sneezed which made Sia giggle. Sia then turned to Donnie who looked back at her with full curiosity. "Baby Donatello, I give you the power of wind. You can make the most fearsome tornados and hurricanes with your bare hands. But with great power comes great responsibility young friend," she said as silver sparks came from her claws. Donnie stared at the magic sparks with wonder as they fell to his hands and head. Sia then moved on to Mikey. "Sweet Michaelangelo, I give you the power of nature. It may not seem like much, but when the time comes, it will be more powerful than you can ever imagine," Sia said with a gleam in her eyes. Suddenly, four amulets appeared in Sia's paws. She put the one shaped like a drop of water around Leo's neck, the one shaped like a flame on Raph's neck, the one shaped like a tornado around Donnie's neck, and the one shaped like a leaf around Mikey's neck. She then turned around to face Splinter who had a soft look in his eyes. "When they are ready, I will return to train them to use their powers wisely. In the mean time, it's time for me to go home. Goodbye Master Splinter," Sia said in a calm state. "Goodbye, my child," Splinter said. Sia tuned and jumped into the shadows leaving Splinter and the turtles alone.

Ch: 2

**15 Years Later**

The turtles have grown up since that night Sia came to visit, but the turtles never remembered. Only Mater Splinter did. He worked hard on not telling them about their powers until he consulted Sia, who was now 17. The hard part was finding her, but in time, she found him. "Do you think they're ready?" said an older but young voice in the shadows. "Yes Sia," Master Splinter replied. "I think they are very ready." "As you wish, Master." Said Sia as she walked toward him. He thought to himself, _She hasn't changed a bit. _Splinter hugged her and said, "It's good to have you back my child." "It's good to _be_ back Master Splinter." Sia said hugging him back. In the rest of the lair, the 4 ninja brothers were goofing off as usual. "Watch out Leo!" Mikey said as he skateboarded in front of the T.V. which Leo was watching. He was watching his favorite T.V. show called "Space Hero's." He loved that show more than anything. "Watch ware you're going Mikey!" Leo retorted. "Sorry," Mikey said as he skated off into Donnie's lab. "Hi Donnie!" Mikey said. "GET OUT!" Donnie yelled. "Ok, ok." Mikey said rolling out. He was headed for Raph's room when he heard some strange voices coming from the dojo. He decided to investigate. What he found was amazing! He found a mutant Siamese cat talking with Master Splinter! Someone had to do something about it, so he walked in skateboard in hand. Sia turned to look at him and she gasped. "What? What's going on?" Mikey said looking around for danger. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Sia reassured. "It's just that you've grown so much since the last time I saw you. You were just a little baby mutant turtle at the time." Sia said looking at something that was not there. Mikey tilted his head slightly. "Last time?" Mikey said confused. "Let me call the rest of my sons. LEONARDO! DONNATELLO! RAPHEAL!" Splinter called. In a matter of moments, the other turtles entered the dojo with astonishment for the young Siamese ninja. She stared back and tried not to cry. She missed the baby ninjas she met all those years ago. "My sons, this is an old friend. Her name is Sia." Splinter began. "Hello my turtle friends." Sia said dipping her head slightly. "She will now be training you," Splinter continued, but Leo spoke up. "But, aren't YOU our sensei?" Leo asked. "Yes," Splinter replied. "But, she will be training you in something different." "What?" Raph asked. Sia replied "With the power of magic."

Ch: 3

"Magic is just a superstition," Donnie began. "It doesn't exist. Heck, even if it did, we don't even have any powers." Donnie said looking at Sia. "Of course there is such thing as magic. Give me your hands." Sia ordered. Donnie did as she said and held out his hands. She showed him a special chant, and he copied. In a mater of moments, a small tornado appeared in his hands. He stared at it in awe. The others looked on in astonishment and wonder. "Would you like to learn more?" Sia asked. They nodded their heads as if they had nothing to say. "Alright then, let the training begin!"

Ch: 4

After a few hours of training, it was time to eat. Being a cat, Sia preferred the raw fish on sushi while the boys ate pizza. "So," Leo began. "How did we get our powers anyway, Sia?" Sia thought for a moment on how to tell them without all of them fainting from shock. After a short while, she began. "When I was nothing but a small kitten, a fell into a green ooze. I started to walk on 2 legs instead of 4. I was wondering the streets a night when Splinter first found me. It was a happy day for both of us. But one day 2 years later, he found you 4 and became a rat. Fur and all, I loved him just the same. Since I was born with magic powers, I gave some to you. And I left knowing the danger if I stayed only to return when you were ready to learn and Leonardo, I think you and your brothers are very ready." Sia finished with a smile. Raph stared to blush slightly and Mikey noticed right away. "Oh, you have a crush," Mikey said when Sia left the table. "I do not!" Raph said trying to sound tough, but Mikey wasn't buying it. "Come on Raph. You two are practically the same age, and she ain't bad looking ether." Mikey said leaning in following his gaze on Sia. "Alright Mikey, but don't tell any one 'cause if you do I will hurt you. You understand?" Raph said making a fist. "Don't worry dude, your secret's safe with me." Mikey said proudly. "Thanks Mikey," Raph said sounding relived.

Ch. 5

It was early in the morning and Sia was already up. She decided to wake the guys because they could get an early start on their training. So, she walked over to Leo's room and opened the door. She quickly turned on the light and Leo groaned and rolled over. "Rise and shine, Leo!" Sia said in a happy tone. She left the lights on and headed to Mikey's room. Once she opened the door and turned on the lights, she couldn't believe how gross and messy his room was. She almost stepped on a two week old pizza that was left on the floor. She had the idea of cleaning Mikey's room as an exercise it was so messy. She spotted Mikey asleep hanging upside down on his bed. "Wake up! There's no time for hanging around! Lets go!" Sia said clapping her paws in Mikey's face who then got up instantly. He followed her to Raph's room and stopped at the door, knowing what was going to happen. She opened the door and heard a sound like a chain saw and instinctively pulled out her Butterfly swards. She then realized that it was just Raph snoring. She turned on the lights and walked over to him. He opened his eyes when he heard her voice. "Wake up Raph, it's time for training!" Sia said smiling at him and giggled. She realized that her ears were getting hot and had a light felling in her, but she shook it off and went to Donnie's room, but when she looked in, it was empty. "Donnie usually crashes in his lab." Leo said holding a cup of green tea in his hands. "Then can you three take me there? Everyone needs to be up for training." Sia asked. "Sure, I'll lead the way." Raph offered. "Hey, I'm the leader," Leo tolled Raph who was already leading Sia to Donnie's lab. She then knocked on the medal door, but came no answer. She looked a Mikey confused. Mikey laughed and said "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Donnie is a VERY heavy sleeper." Mikey said with a wide grin, tying to hide another laugh. She opened the door and peeked in. She saw the most amazing technology she had ever seen, and in the middle was Donnie head down on a computer keyboard which he kept on his desk. His desk was covered in knick-knacks and pictures of a girl she didn't know. She walked up to Donnie and asked, "Is that your girlfriend?" Donnie's eyes instantly flew open and hid the pictures behind his back. "No! She's just a friend." Donnie said looking down and blushing. "Don't worry. I don't mind. Now come on, we've got some training to do.

Ch. 6

"What you see before you are your powers." Sia began. "So my power is a candle no bigger than my fore-finger?" Raph asked sarcastically. "No Raph, this is just the beginning." Sia said smiling. "Leo, you go to the bucket of water, Raph, you go to the candle, Donnie, you go to the fan, and Mikey, you go to the flower. Everybody ready?" Sia asked. "I am so ready." Donnie said with a determined look in his eyes as he stared hard at the fan. "Alright, show me what you got!" Sia said pumping her fist in the air. Leo said a chant and special hand motions and before you know it, the water was rising out of the bucket guided by Leo's hands. He separated the water by moving his hands apart. He moved the water around the dojo carful not to accidentally let it fall. Raph too did a chant and hand motions and the fire grew bigger and melted the candle in seconds. He lifted the fireball above his head and smiled at Sia who blushed at his strength. She never admitted to anyone or herself that she liked Raph, but now she was starting to consider it. She turned to Donnie who turned the fan on. He magically bended the wind at his will. He spun it around until a small tornado sat on his hand, like the month before. She then looked at Mikey who just stared at the flower. He then looked over at Sia. She nodded and he turned back to the flower. He said a chant under his breath and suddenly the flower grew and twisted at his every move. Mikey stared at what he did and smiled at Sia with the largest grin a turtle could give. Splinter walked in swiftly. "The Shredder made a threat. You need to stop him, tonight."

Ch: 7

Later that night, Raph grew up the courage to tell Sia his feelings for her. At the same time, Sia had the same idea and literally bumped into each other. "Oh, sorry," Sia said. "I'm sorry too," Raph said laughing nervously. "There's something I need to tell you," Raph continued. "There's something I need to tell you too." Sia said somewhat exited. "Lets go to my room." Raph said. "Ok." Sia said looking back a Leo. He gave her a thumbs-up and Donnie and Mikey were betting on what would happen. "I bet she slaps him across the face and says no." Mikey said. "No way, she is totally going to agree." Donnie said pushing two pizza slices into the center of the table after Mikey put three more in. In Raph's room, Sia and Raph sat on his bed. "Sia, before we go into battle, I want to say, I like you Sia and more than a friend, much more." Raph said nervously twirling the end of his red bandana. Sia took hold of his hand and looked into his eyes with pure love and admiration. "Raph, I love you too. It's just that I never had the gut to admit it to anyone, not even myself, but I just couldn't resist." Sia said with her eyes shining like jewels in the moonlight. "Oh, thank you Sia." Raph said hugging her. About half an hour later, Sia and Raph retuned to the living room holding each other's hands. Mikey scowled at Donnie as he dragged the pizza slices over to his side of the tale. "Let's do this," Raph said, eyes narrowed.

Ch: 8

All five of them ran across rooftops guided by the moonlight. Raph stopped and grabbed hold of Sia's paw and said "Just remember, sometimes it lasts I love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Raph said looking Sia in the eyes. Sia looked back and tried not to cry knowing she might lose him in the battle and understood what he meant. They kept on going until they stopped at the rooftop Shredder said to meat at and sure enough, there he was with the full ninja foot clan army. Fishface and Dogpound were there too and grinning evilly at the 4 turtles and cat. With Shredder's signal, the foot attacked! The turtles used their powers with full strength and agility. They beat down ninjas left and right, but once most of the ninjas were defeated, Shredder took his turn. Once he was about to give Raph a final blow, Sia jumped in front and took the strike. Raph looked on in grief and fury. "You will regret that!" Raph yelled and kicked Shredder off the roof. He looked up and summoned his ninjas to retreat. After they left, Raph fell to his knees and held Sia's body in his arms. She looked up at him and said in a horse voice "Don't forget me, I'm fine but I'll remember you said, 'sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'" And with one last breath, she was gone. Raph started to tear up and cried softly over Sia's dead body. Leo put is hand on Raph's shoulder to comfort him and Donnie and Mikey took their masks off and put them to their hearts and shortly after, it started to rain.

Ch: 9

"Come on Raph, we should go. We can take her to Master Splinter if you like." Leo said trying his best to comfort his grieving brother. "Ok," Raph said quietly. The others put their masks back on and headed to the lair. "Did you win my sons?" Splinter asked excitedly, but one look at them and he knew. "We did sensei," Raph began. "But it came at too high a cost." Raph said looking down on Sia's life less body. "Set her on the couch, there is something we could try." Splinter said quickly. "Raphael, give me you Si." Splinter ordered. Raph handed him one Si. Splinter took the part that was not sharp end and gave a hard pound on Sia's chest. "Don't harm her!" Raph said. Leo put his hand on his shoulder and nodded. Splinter gave one more pound and Sia coughed, which at that point Raph ran to her side and she opened her eyes. "Raph? Am I dead?" Sia asked. "Sia, your alive! Thank you Master!" Raph said as he wrapped his arms around Sia. Sia looked over and noticed the other turtles were there too. "Come here you guys, group hug!" Sia said opening her arms. "Group hug!" Mikey yelled as they ran to give her a big hug. Splinter looked on and said to himself "I knew Sia wouldn't die. Her love for Raphael is too strong."


End file.
